


Honor Amongst Thieves

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Heartbreak, Motherhood, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan has seen Regina find happiness with Robin and Roland, she has even come to trust Regina. But once Marian returns, Mulan wonders if Regina will revert to being the Evil Queen once more. Mulan also has her own pain and heartbreak to carry. It's something they have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Amongst Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the season three finale episode 'There's No Place Like Home' so major spoilers for that.

 

 

Mulan had gotten used to Regina visiting the Merry Men's camp just outside of Storybrooke. It had taken her by surprise at first and she'd keep a firm eye on the Evil Queen, what was she planning? Why was she spending so much time here? Mulan could remember the stories that Emma and Snow had told her, about how tyrannical Regina had been both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke. But Emma had also admitted that Regina loved Henry, the son they shared, and Mulan had seen the truth of that in how Regina had behaved around Roland, wistful and caring. Robin had later told his men about the spell that had wiped Henry's memories of Regina. Mulan had thought about that a lot; Regina had done many terrible things and deserved to be punished. Maybe this was her punishment at last.

 

Regina had stuck to Robin's side at the camp; she had talked to Roland softly and had often played with him. The others had slowly started talking to her as well, their leader's acceptance of her marking her as someone to trust and value. Mulan had relaxed her guard a little but not her watchfulness. If Regina had been aware of Mulan shadowing her, she had never looked towards Mulan and had never challenged her. Perhaps she didn't count Mulan as a threat, or perhaps she thought she deserved such distrust. The Evil Queen was a puzzle, a loving heartbroken mother, a vicious stubborn tyrant. One person could be many things, this Mulan knew well, but she had never before met someone who contained such opposites.

 

Then several things happened in quick succession - Regina and Robin became closer, Henry remembered Storybrooke, and everybody else remembered their forgotten year. Regina's mood became noticeably lighter after that, in fact she seemed hesitantly but genuinely happy. Mulan found herself sorting through the stories that Snow had told her about Regina and the experiences that Mulan herself had had in Regina's company during that recently-remembered year. She wondered if and when the Evil Queen had last cast off so many burdens.

 

Since meeting her, Mulan hadn't seen Regina hurt anybody who hadn’t struck first or even show an indication to do so. Still Mulan continued to watch her and saw more than she’d come to expect from Regina even now. Mulan knew of course what it was like to be judged on appearance. Getting to know Aurora had only cemented that cautionary lesson, observing Regina even more so. It was more than that that struck Mulan though. Regina was caustic, powerful and standoffish, yes, but Mulan had also seen Regina's deep affection for Roland and Robin and for Henry. Mulan was an observer of people, a skill that had saved her life many times, and she could tell that Regina's affection was genuine. People could change and they could do extraordinary things if properly motivated. What greater motivation was there than love? Mulan knew that lesson painfully well.

 

So she gave Regina space and watched the Evil Queen's happiness grow as she found a place beside Robin and Roland. She was still the same sharp-tongued sorceress that Mulan had met in the Enchanted Forest, she was still the mother who loved her son more than anything, but now she was also the protectively-insular woman who was allowing herself to love and to be loved in return. There was courage in Regina, Mulan observed, courage that Mulan herself hoped to possess should she ever meet someone who filled her heart as Aurora did now. She could admire Regina whilst still keeping a watchful eye on her, for Regina was doing her best to protect Storybrooke and she made Robin happier than Mulan had ever seen him. He was a good man who deserved a balm for his own lonely broken heart. He had found his equal in stubbornness and temperament, they both had.

 

Then Marian returned.

 

One day, Robin arrived back at camp, bright-eyed and full of joy, his formerly-dead wife at his side. Roland was overjoyed and the Merry Men welcomed Marian back, all glad to see her of course. Mulan watched, she didn't know Roland's mother though she had heard many stories. She watched, noting the distracted worry beneath Robin's happiness and the confusion that Marian carried. Mulan listened as Marian recounted how Emma had rescued her from one of the Evil Queen's cells and had then brought her here through a magic portal. The Merry Men shifted and exchanged glances at the mention of the Evil Queen but nobody asked questions.

 

As Marian got reacquainted with her friends, Mulan mentally picked over what had happened, her hands busy with the familiar activity of sharpening her sword. There were pieces missing from Marian's story, why had Emma gone back in time? What would happen now that something so significant had been changed? Magic was powerful but always at great cost. Perhaps Regina was paying that price now in her pain due to Marian's return. Perhaps there was a greater cost to come, could something like this revert Regina back to who she had been before? A deep pain, another broken heart, could change everything. In some ways, it already had.

 

Robin met Mulan's gaze over the fire and then averted his eyes.

 

*

 

Mulan rarely went into town. She didn't want to run into Aurora or Philip. She'd been extremely relieved when Little John had returned to them with the news that everyone who'd been transformed into flying monkeys had changed back after Zelena's defeat. Mulan had clutched the hilt of her sword and had turned away to collect herself. Robin had given her a searching look, but he'd never asked who it was she had loved and lost. She would always be grateful to him for that.

 

She was constantly torn, wanting to see Aurora again, wanting to drink in the sight of the princess, but Mulan knew what a foolish idea that was. She would only reopen healing wounds if she saw Aurora, knowing that she would always be out of reach. Aurora had Philip and the two of them were expecting a child. Mulan was happy for them, for two people that she cared so much about finding such joy together. But she couldn't share in that with them, not when it hurt to even think about. It was better this way for everyone.

 

She still knew what was happening in the town though. She watched the magical border that surrounded the town and watched those who patrolled it. She saw Emma and Hook, Emma with new worries on her shoulders, her words still flint-sharp and her body still ready to bear blows and run. Hook...a person could change indeed. He'd fought against Emma and Snow before but he'd also given back Aurora's heart and he looked at Emma now like...like Mulan had looked at Aurora. There was Robin of course and others that Mulan now recognized from that formerly-missing year; Prince Charming, several dwarves and fairies, Ruby with bright red lips and the ability to change into a wolf, Granny with her crossbow. Never Regina and never Henry. Mulan wasn't the only one hiding.

 

A couple of times she saw a man that they called Rumplestiltskin, Neal’s father, Mr Gold, the Dark One. She kept a hand to her sword as she watched him, her skin prickling in his presence. And there was Belle, her arm tucked through his, exuding happiness and comfort. Mulan was glad to see her friend again and was glad that Belle had found happiness. But there were shadows inches-deep around Rumplestiltskin and his eyes spoke of both regret and bitter determination. Often he looked similar to Neal, often Mulan felt that she understood Neal a little more after observing his father. Rumplestiltskin wore power like a cowl, like Regina did, as something they were both used to wielding. Mulan watched him closely and wondered.

 

She heard about Neal's death and one day went to visit his grave. She hadn't known him long but thanks to him, she'd found a new home amongst the Merry Men and a worthy cause to bury her pain in. Neal had loved Emma and their son and Mulan gathered that he had found them again before his death. Good. During the short period that Mulan had known him, he had been admirably determined, refusing to let anything stand in his way as he’d strove to reunite with his family.

 

Now she picked some of the white flowers that grew wild in the forest and placed them at his gravestone. She didn't have joss paper to burn, but procured something similar enough. As she cleared a space near the grave to burn the paper, the back of her neck tingled – someone was watching. No one approached or challenged her, so she concentrated on burning the paper. For now, everything else could wait. As the smoke began to rise, Mulan closed her eyes and prayed.

 

When only embers remained, she turned sharply, her sword drawn, and spied Regina, emerging from the nearby treeline. If Regina didn't want to be seen, she wouldn't be so her visibility was deliberate. Mulan didn't sheath her sword, she hadn't seen Regina since Marian's disappearance, perhaps she was facing the Evil Queen now. Regina raised her eyebrows unimpressed.

 

“You're a little far from the shadows you usually skulk in,” she commented archly, her words a challenge and shield both.

 

Of course Regina had been aware of her presence amongst the Merry Men. Mulan stared back. “Some things are worth emerging for.”

 

Regina's gaze took in Neal's grave before returning to Mulan. Regina's expression was a mask, one that she hadn't worn around most people, especially Robin and Roland, since the Enchanted Forest. Mulan didn't blame her; Regina had a lot to shield herself from now. Still Mulan gripped her sword and waited to see what Regina wanted. From what she had overheard, Regina hadn't known Neal well so why was she here if not to talk to Mulan?

 

Regina's expression might have softened just a touch with understanding as she'd looked on Neal's grave, but now it was hard and unyielding, trying to weigh up Mulan's motives or her worth? Mulan had been looked at in such a way many times before. She did not shift her defensive stance.

 

“Your _friends_ in town aren't worth emerging for?” Regina asked at last, her questioning challenging tone almost taunting, as though she knew who Mulan might be missing.

 

Mulan snapped back just as quickly, her response unleashed before she could stop it, her pain tender at the reminder of who she'd been so studiously avoiding. “No more than _your_ friends at camp are worth visiting now it seems.”

 

Regina stared at Mulan, as though seeking answers or confirmation. But Mulan had long practice at wearing her own mask and stared back impassively. Behind the mask though, she was furious at herself. She had revealed too much, she had given Regina a foothold, something to gain an advantage from. She hadn't made such a mistake since first beginning her training, but that was Regina, able to wound so easily and accurately, a powerful gift. This was who had pursued Snow White so ruthlessly, who had destroyed others' happiness because she had once been hurt herself. The Evil Queen had made such things an artform, perhaps she would again now that her heart had been broken once more. Mulan should not have supplied her with such ammunition. She might have grown used to seeing Regina without her armor and pain, but that had been before Marian's return.

 

The two stared at each other, suspended in a tense moment. Regina eventually inclined her head and looked again towards Neal's grave.

 

“You knew him?”

 

Mulan nodded slowly but didn't drop her sword. She still felt taut, as though she was carefully inching her way around the rim of a ravine. She couldn't relax. Regina continued, her next question a sharper demanding stab.

 

“How?”

 

She wasn't interrogating Mulan completely out of her own heartbreak Mulan realized, but also because Henry was her son and from what Mulan had overheard Henry had been staying with Regina since Marian's reappearance. Regina had broken the curse that had wiped everyone's memories by kissing Henry, by the affirmation of true love that existed between a mother and child. Neal had been Henry's father, Regina was on her guard more than ever now, ensuring that those she didn't know and perhaps especially those who'd known Neal and his father weren't going to hurt Henry. It was more than admirable; it was a demonstration of Regina’s unselfish love for and devotion to her son.

 

“I helped him find his way to Neverland.”

 

She didn't mention Robin and Roland or the sharp-toothed Shadow; she didn't talk of Aurora or Philip. She lifted her chin and stared back at Regina. Neither of them cracked.

 

Regina nodded once, as though something had been confirmed, but merely said. “You're not spending more time at camp?”

 

She was wondering about Robin of course. Mulan stayed silent for a moment and then lowered her sword. Regina knew something, maybe even the source of Mulan's pain, but she hadn't said anything, she hadn't even made threats. Regina was still wearing her mask but Mulan had been wearing a similar mask for some time now so she could easily spy the hidden deep streaks of Regina’s pain.

 

She shook her head. “I'd rather keep watch.”

 

Because Robin had not yet been truthful with his wife and hadn't spoken of Regina since returning with Marian. As a result, the mood at the camp was becoming more obviously strained, the men striving to follow their leader's example, their leader facing his own struggles. It was as though he thought he could recapture his past life with his family by ignoring what had happened since, perhaps because it was too confusing and painful to think of. Mulan had at least confronted her pain – Aurora was Philip's true love, they were going to have a child together. She would not destroy that. Robin had confronted nothing.

 

Perhaps Regina could see the truth of what Mulan wasn't saying in her face, just as Mulan had seen the truth in Regina's. The Evil Queen was speechless until.

 

“Someone should.”

 

They held each other's gaze, painful understanding lying between them. Mulan sheathed her sword.

 

*

 

“I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself until now.”

 

Marian approached Mulan who didn't look up from her work. Her throwing knives still weren't quite sharp enough. The knives’ handles were made of elegant ebony painted with symbols that reminded her of how important it was to focus when hefting a blade. They were well-balanced when she held them. She thought about the times she had practiced throwing similar knives with Philip during their quest to find Aurora, it was a memory that made her smile very slightly. The ache it caused was private and she held it tight against her heart.

 

Marian hadn't taken her silence as discouragement so Mulan flicked a gaze towards her. “Mulan.”

 

She was sure that Robin had told his wife who Mulan was and that she liked her solitude, especially recently. But Marian was clearly determined to ignore such advice, this was truly Roland's mother, striding forward where others feared to tread. No wonder Robin had married her.

 

“Marian.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Mulan looked back down at her knifes and tested the sharpness of one before slipping it onto her belt. Still Marian didn't leave.

 

“I wanted to say thank you, for helping keep my husband and son safe.”

 

Mulan raised an eyebrow. “I did no more than anyone else.”

 

“Robin says you have sharper eyes than any of his Men and that he's been lucky to have you at his side.”

 

There was a pause as Marian evidently waited for Mulan to reveal why she'd joined the group. She didn't say _I ran away, my heart broke so I ran_ or _I ran because she is tender-hearted enough to take my pain as her own, I won't hurt them when they've finally found the happiness that they deserve_. Mulan thought it all though and gripped the remaining knife's handle hard.

 

Marian looked concerned. Perhaps she was wondering if Mulan was a rival for Robin's heart. Mulan finally gave Marian her full attention.

 

“He was the one who saved me.”

 

It was the only way to explain what Robin had done for her. Everything else was Robin's to explain. If Marian stayed and the strained mood in the camp prevailed, would Mulan stay as well? Where else could she go?

 

She got to her feet. From what she had seen, Marian was a good mother to Roland, she cared for the Merry Men and she loved Robin. She was a good partner for him but Robin did not smile as he had done before. But that was not Mulan's story to tell.

 

She had heard that Emma was the savior, destined to save everybody, but Mulan had her own cause to fight for. She would stay here if she could, she would fight for Aurora, Philip, and their child, to ensure that their happiness lasted. It was something to focus on rather than the pain that was always with her. Regina understood that, she had done the same for Henry when he hadn't remembered her. She would do so again for him and for Roland, maybe even for Robin. Maybe.

 

Mulan signaled to Little John that she would take the next patrol. She would find a good vantage point and she would watch and gather information for the group and for herself. Later she would visit the graveyard. If she found company there again, she wouldn't unsheath her sword.

 

_-the end_


End file.
